1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbeque grill and warmer assembly, and more particularly, pertains to a barbeque grill assembly adapted to simultaneously cook one food and warm another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of barbeque grills is known in the prior art. More specifically, barbeque grills which employ adjustable heating surfaces are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, not withstanding the myrid of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,051 discloses a barbeque grill apparatus. The apparatus includes a plurality of arms which extend radially outwardly from a rotatable shaft. The arms each have a grill attached thereto such that when the shaft is rotated, each of the new grills will maintain a horizontal orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,791 discloses a barbeque grill apparatus. The apparatus includes a ventilated housing which can be divided by a removable wall into two seperate cooking zones each of which contains a grill assembly.
U.S. Pat. No., 4,589,333 discloses a barbeque grill. The grill includes a drip pan and a heating basket mounted upon the drip pan.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 304,010 discloses an ornamental design for a barbeque grill.
Yet another example is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,686 which discloses an ornamental design for a barbeque grill.
While these barbeque grills fulfill their perspective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a barbeque grill assembly which enables the simultaneous cooking of one food and warming of another. Additionally, the prior art barbeque grills do not illustrate a grill which includes two sets of racks with one set dedicated to warming food.
In this respect, the barbeque grill according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a barbeque grill assembly adapted for simultaneously cooking one food and warming another.
Therefore, it can be appriciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved barbeque grill which can be used to cook one food while warming another food. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfils this need.